vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teresa
Summary Teresa of the Faint Smile (微笑のテレサ, "bishō no Teresa," lit. "Smiling Teresa"), known for effortlessly slaying enemies with a faint smile on her face, is the most powerful warrior ever existed. Her prominent power is the "unparalleled ability to sense Yoma auras," she can sense them to the point where she can accurately predict her opponent's moves in battle. Before her final battle against Priscilla, she has never used more than ten percent of her full power, which is only enough to change her eye color. During her training period, she was referred to as a "problem child" by her handlers, frequently roamed around Yoma territory, and returned unscathed. Teresa eventually met Clare and make a strong bond with her. Her untimely death at the hand of Priscilla is the reason Clare volunteered herself to be a claymore warrior. In the final battle, with the help of Clare's soul-link ability, Teresa went back to the world of the living to settle the feud between her and Priscilla once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | High 7-C Name: Teresa, Former No. 1 of The Organization, Teresa of the Faint Smile Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Monster Hybrid, Former Warrior of The Organization, Awakened Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Swordsmanship, Can amplify her stats with Yoki and Transformation, Yoki detection that acts as pseudo-precognition, Social Influencing (Can encourage awakened beings to regain their senses), Technique Mimicry (Can easily imitate other warriors' techniques), Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, and Shapeshifting | All previous abilities, True Flight, Elasticity and Body Control (She can stretch her arms to great lengths similar to Helen) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Superior to end of series Clare, the Destroyer, and Awakened Priscilla before she powered up) | Large Town level (Far stronger than Priscilla's ultimate form, at least 134 kilotons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blocked Irene’s Quicksword. Easily outpaced Awakened Priscilla with a mere ten-percent Yoki release) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed a fully bloodlusted Awakened Priscilla), Sub-Relativistic+ attack speed with the Quicksword Technique (Over Mach 65,000) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher (Capable to throw huge monsters easily) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Teresa's kick caused significant damage to Awakened Priscilla) | Large Town Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Got smashed into a cliff by Rosemary for little injury. After releasing ten percent of her Yoki, she tanked Awakened Priscilla's attack) | Unknown, but higher Stamina: Unknown. Has not exerted herself even after fighting Cassandra and Awakened Priscilla for an extended period. Galatea described Teresa's energy similar to that of the ocean. Range: Extended melee range | At least tens of meters with extendable limbs Standard Equipment: Claymore (Large two-handed sword with an emblem on it, indestructible by the verse's standards) Intelligence: Years of martial arts training, experience fighting Yoma and Awakened Beings, has a great understanding of various Yoki techniques. Weaknesses: After Teresa met Clare and bonded with her, she lost her ruthlessness and sometimes showed excessive compassion for her opponents. The Quicksword technique, in conjunction with Teresa's overwhelming energy, puts a significant burden on Clare's body and Ilena's arm; it can only be used once. After taking care of her unfinished business in the world of the living, her spirit body finally fades. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Personal Skill:' **'Acute Yoki Sensing:' Teresa can sense the minute flows of Yoki in her opponent, allowing her to predict their movements accurately. *'Mimicry:' Teresa can mimic techniques and abilities that she and Clare have witnessed or learned before. **'Quicksword at 100% Potential:' By flooding Ilena's implanted arm with Yoki, Teresa can vastly increase its speed and strength. With Teresa's immense power as a foundation, she can use the Quicksword at 100% of its potential and be capable of pulverizing Priscilla's multiple bodies in less than a second. **'Dust Eater:' Cassandra's unique fighting manner involves anchoring both feet to the ground and then moving the user's head like a pendulum. Then, using centrifugal force, the body is swung very close to the ground, utilizing an inconvenient angle to catch the target off guard. ** Rafaela's Fighting Style: The fighting style involves enhanced extrasensory perception and the ability to fight with kicks. **'Drill Sword:' Jean's immensely powerful drill-like attack. **'Rippling Sword:' Ophelia's signature technique, which uses the flexibility of the user body and their sword to vibrate and undulate the sword, creating a rippling-like illusion. **'Phantom Mirage:' Miria's combat method. The user utilizes split-second bursts of Yoki that enhance their speed to the point where they leave afterimages of themselves, creating phantom-like illusions to confuse enemies. **'Windcutter:' Flora's sword mastery, a blindingly-fast slashing attack, much slower and weaker compared to the Quicksword, but basically with better precision and does not require any youki to execute. Teresa used the technique in conjunction with Helen's limb expansion to increase the range of the slashes. Key: Base | Awakened Being Gallery Teresa1.png Teresa.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antiheroes Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7